Materials and Items List
There are various metals and minerals that are common place components in the Beyond Parity universe. Here you will find information in regards to what they are and the effects they possess. Overview In the Beyond Parity universe many of these materials are common household names, known by all. Some might be rarer than others or perhaps have different effects and they are listed below. For the sake of the Tabletop rules, prices are attached as well to give an idea of the cost to create things out of these. List The list is in alphabetical order. *'Adaman': A tough metal, very common and very durable though quite heavy. Usually goes for 1,000 credits to the pound, with fifteen pounds being enough to make an average weapon. *'Beldvein': Metal from the keld homeworld. Conducts electricity better than any other metal. Sells at 5,000 credits to the pound with ten pounds being enough to make an average weapon. *'Chaos Emissions': Not a metal, but instead an ionized conversion device that shifts Elemental energy into an Element rending 'beam' of gas. While incapable of dealing physical damage, it would render a target unable to use its Element temporarily. A unit sells for 15,000 credits with one unit being enough to make an average weapon. Cannot be used to make armor. Note that this drains Elemental energy from the wielder as long as the emission is active. *'Damascus': Arguably the most useful metal as it is in every AUG set. Elements flow right through this, meaning it can be used as if an extension of the body. Very heavy and not the most durable. Sells for 3,000 credits a pound with a pound, with ten pounds being enough to make an average weapon. *'Gold': While still considered by most a luxury, gold has some usefulness in that it can easily convert into Elements with a person. It is also known to resist and counter the Elemental nullifying of orichalcum. Sells for 10,000 credits a pound, with fifteen pounds being enough to make an average weapon. *'Steel': While dated, steel is the most known metal in existence. It is very heavy but long-lasting. Second to Damascus in regards to mixing well with Elements. It is very cheap at 300 credits to the pound with fifteen pounds being enough to make an average weapon. *'Novicite': A mineral mined directly from Novus, The God of Reality. The crystalline substance regrows completely, allowing for a fair amount to have been spread around. Acts as a great source of storing energy though once depleted it takes a while to recharge the crystal. Sells at 25,000 credits a pound with two pounds being enough to make an average weapon. *'Orichalcum': A strange metal that nullifies Elemental energies. A decent weight and quite strong in its durability. Sells for around 100,000 credits a pound with five pounds being enough to make an average weapon. *'Ourocium': The rarest metal known to existence. Ourocium is lightweight and is the strongest substance, meaning it can cut through anything as an edge. It would go for 500,000 credits to the pound and ten pounds would be enough to make an average weapon. *'Psy Emissions': Not a metal, but instead a kinetic conversion device that shifts Elemental energy into a solidified energy weapon. No longer deals damage on an Elemental level and one cannot use Elements while the emission is active. The 'blade' created is completely weightless and all damage inflicted by this weapon is akin to any other slashing weapon. The solidified emission will break after repeated use and the device will need to recharge. A unit sells for 20,000 credits with one unit being enough for an average weapon. Note that this drains Elemental energy from the wielder as long as the emission is active.